The Coldness in my Heart, and love at first sight
by Elfera
Summary: Geia is here, and sadly she takes Rachel over.
1. Chapter 1

The Coldness In My Heart

Rachel is possessed and is made to do horrible things.

I own nothing.

My name was Rachel. Who I am any more? I don't know am I Rachel? Or is Rachel gone? Am I just a body with a mind? That is needed by somone else? Am I just a tool? Do I not belong to myself? I was Rachel Berenson now I am no one. I used to be someone but that all changed one day not that long ago. I was walking in the mall. You know spending time with my friends. Normal the others had left leaving Tobias and me alone. Reasons are unknown Tobias was just staring at nothing. As usael he doesn't really pay attention to stuff. I guess that could bug me but it doesn't. So we were just there sitting when I felt something. Something push itself into my mind. If I knew what would happen or what it was I would have fought back. I didn't I thought it was my imagination. I releized too late what it was. I felt controll leave me. I didn't notice in till I moved my hand without meaning too. I was confused so I tried to move my hand. I couldn't that's when I freaked out. I tried to speak I couldn't. I stood up without meaning to. Then I said without meaning too. "I have to go." I left without wanting too. I walked without wanting too I walked away from the mall and from Tobias.

I walked to the woods. I knelt to the dirt. I lifted it to my face and breathed. The smell of soil ingulfed my nose. I wanted to scream I couldn't. What could I do? A smile spread my lips stretching. "The time to act is now. Destroy the gods destroy Olypus! This body can get me to where I want." What was I saying? Gods? Olypus? Wake up wake up! I shouted to myself. I didn't I releized this wasn't a dream. It was reality.

I sat on my branch. Doing absulutly nothing. Except looking, staring, dreaming. Daydreaming that is when I heard a rustle. I tensed up my feathers ruffled. I wanted to fly, fly away. I didn't though I just sat on my branch and watched. Then Rachel came into view. I was still tense something seemed wrong about her. "Hey" she said smiling yep something was wrong. In her voice I don't know what it was. Determenation? No it was hatred I senced it. In fact I was used to it. ((Um what are you doing here?)) I asked "Oh so I can't be here without a reason?" She snapped oh kay? ((Um)) I said trying to think of a way out. ((Nice seeing you I have to go now...)) Her eyes flashed murderessly "Why?" She asked oh boy busted. ((Ummm)) I tried to come up with a reason. I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice the pain in till it was too late. And by then the darkness over whelmed me taking me to a place I could only dream of. Ever since I was old enough to read the difficult words.

I stared in horror as I watched Tobias. He went limp and fell from his branch. He sensed something was wrong. Before he could do anything she did it. She killed him she killed him! She also left me she left me to me. I knew she was gone when I fell to the ground. I knew she was gone when tears flowed down my cheeks. I crawled to him lying on the ground. I touched his silky feathers. "Tobias" I whispered hoping he would say something anything! But I knew it he was gone. I sat criss cross and took him into my lap. I cradled him wishing hoping. That it wasn't true that he wasn't gone. But it was true he was gone. He left leaving me in the wind. I knew that when he died. When his eyes went dim with no more life. I knew then that Rachel died the only thing she left to keep me from dying was her love for Tobias. Her love from the first moment she laid eyes on his.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

The Moment My Eyes Laid On Yours

A Rachel and Tobias thingy. Before the war and stuff. When they were in first grade. A prequal to The Coldness In My Heart.

I own nothing

The first day of first grade. My blonde hair golden in the light in two pigtails. One with more hair then the other. I was wearing jeans with flowers on them. My shirt was pink with ruffled sleeves. I lost those two teeth that make you talk funny if you lose them at the same time. I couldn't wait to show Cassie who had been gone the intire summer. My, My Little Pony bag on my back. My black Mary Janes shiny and I was wearing my ruffled socks. I rushed to the bus stop and waited. The bus came and brought me to school. I skipped in I put my bag in my cubby that I chose at meet the teacher. I sat at the place that had my name. It was a table other kids were in the classroom. My table was a table for two. My stuff in front of me. I opened my fiftyfour crayon box with a built in sharpener. I took all my crayons out and started to organize. I was too busy to notice that other person that just sat down at my table. When I looked at him my heart skipped a beat. He had messy dirty blonde hair. His clothes were ratted. His face was hidden behind a book. I looked at the cover. There was a word I didn't know. I didn't try to read it. The teacher walked to the front. "Hello children" she said smiling I instantly didn't like her. She was too perky and her blond hair? Way too much hairspray. It was like she wanted to look bad. She should have been arrested by the fashion police. She looked at my table then said. "Tobias would you mind paying attention?" I heard a small sigh and the boy set his book down. I looked at his eyes. Their browness to intriging. Sadness, hopfullness, and pain showed in them. I fell in love with him that moment. Five days later he was gone. All he was in my mind was a happy memory lost in the sea of love.

**What do you think? Eslemim or Feilds of Punishment? The book Tobias was reading was The Oddissy. Yeah I know first grade he learned to read by watching movies okay? He had the deaf thing-a-mabob on. Much joyfuler then The Coldness In My Heart right? Oh in case you didn't guess the person that possessed her was Geia. And Rachel is a daughter of Aphrodite. The reason Geia wanted Tobias dead was because his mother is Hera. **


End file.
